I'm sorry
by crystinablue101
Summary: Robin and Kid flash get into a argument about a mission that almost cost Robins life. What will happen between them now?
1. Im sorry

Robin was patrolling on the roof of the Gotham tower. He's still trying to let out steam from the fight he had with his best friend (Kid flash). Kid flash didn't have to save him he was just doing what he was trained to do. Robin shakes his head in frustration "just forget about it robin " but he couldn't he felt sadness and anger surging through his body. "Was it all worth it " he thought. "Why did they fight in the first place " without realising it Robin was pouring out little droplets from his face. Robin rubs his eyes trying to stop the crying from flowing out "why am I crying?"

Kid flash was sitting on the edge of his window looking at the lights flicker on the streets. Kid flash was upset with himself. For the first time ever Robin and him had a fight not just a normal argument a real fight with punches and kicks. Kid flash looked at his hands sadness flowing in him he trys not to cry but he couldn't stop the flowing tears going down his cheeks. "I'm sorry". Kid flash curls up in a ball and hides himself into his knees crying with regret.

Robin was standing in front of Kid flash glaring at the figure. "You could of died!" Kid flash yelled at Robin with rage. "I had to collect the data! " Robin yelled back pushing kid flash back almost knocking him over ". Without a warning Kid flash punched Robin back with a lot of force sending the little boy wonder into the air hitting the ground . "Ah!" Yelled in pain holding his arm an looks up at Kid flash glaring with rage but why hasn't he moved? why is he still sitting there staring up at the speedster. Kid flash sees him glaring but hasn't made a move he just stands there with rage but there was a hint of sadness in the boy wonders face. Robin feels betrayed by his friend he trusted most and now he doesn't know what to think. "Why?! Tell me WALLY WHY?!" Robin finally said "cause felt I had to ... your my friend isn't that what friends are supposed to do or is that what hero's do " said kid flash "well a friend doesn't just punch his friend without a good reason" robin raged back. "I -" but he was cut off when Robin finally got up and starting walking away his hand still clenching his arm in pain "don't talk to me " robin said as he left the cave. Kid flash stood there breathing deeply "robin..." . He flashes home and goes upstairs without telling his parents what has happened.

~later that night~

Robin was just about to leave when he hears a fast wind going through the streets. He looks down to see the speedster who he just fought with an hour ago roaming the streets. Robin shoots his grappling hook and swings onto another building that was closer to the streets. Robin could see Kid flash zooming back and forth but why?. He was just about to move when Kid flash finally came to a stop Robin could hear the speedsters breathing huffing aloud. He could just barley make out the words he was saying so he dropped into an alley to hear it better and he was shoked at what he heard next. "Ok ok Walley calm down it-its simple just go up to him and say sorry " Walley shakes his head in frustration "noo ugh why why did I save him? Did I do cause I had to ?...or was it just I didn't want to loose him " Kid flash screems aloud at those last words he said he starts to tear up. Robin comes out of the shadows to see his friend crying "K-kid flash " he says gently. Kid flash looks up to see the boy who he had a argument with. "ROBIN!? How long..? Wait ! How much did you hea-" Kid flash was cut off by a sudden hug from the younger boy. "I'm sorry I'm sorry " Robin cryed "i didn't mean to hurt you I'm sorry " Kid flash is stunned by the sudden hug and hugs the little bit tighter into his grip "why are _you _sorry I'm the one who hurt you" Kid flashed said in tears in his eyes. They stood there still hugging each other. "I'm sorry I-I I almost got killed I didn't know you were hurting this much" he said through sobs. "Shh...its alright I just...i just" he glups down the words. Robin looks at Kid flash "just what?" He asked urgently "I just didn't want to ...to..loose the boy wonder...I .I.. love the most " Kid flash closes his eyes to looks away from the boy wonders face. "Kid flash ..._Wally_ open your eyes please" putting his hand on Wallys face turning him to look at him and with that last urge he kisses wally on the lips gently. Wally releases the kiss "I'm really sor-" he got cut off from another kiss from the boy wonder. "Wally... I-I forgive you" resting his head on wally. Wally holds Robin close to him. "Thank you". They stand there not letting go of each other but before they left from the streets Robin grabs wally for another kiss "i love you too".Kid flash kisses in response "I Love you no matter what happens"and with that they head back to Wallys place.


	2. Life

It has been 2 years since Robin and Kid flash have been together. They told the justice league of their relationship and the whole justice accepted their relationship. Which was surprising to them. But today isn't about the past.

It's the anniversary of their relationship and Kid flash has a little surprise for his little boy wonder.

"Hey bae" Kid flash said as he walked up to Robin giving him a soft gentle kiss on Robins rosy cheeks. "Hey" he leans in closer at the kiss on his cheeks as he blushes. "Whatcha readin " Kid flash says as he sits next to his lover "just a book nun interestin" he shrugs in respond "alright if it's nun " he takes the book out of his lovers hands and holds it up pretending to read as Robin trys to receive it back."Dude come on ,stop give it back" Robin try to reach for it but flobs on Kid flashes chest "gotcha ". Kid flash let's go of the book and drops it behind him."what do you mean gotcha? " Robin say confusingly staring up at his lover "if you want to know...come with me" Kid flash says smirking. Robin tilts his head and gets off his lover "were to exactly?" Robin asks . Kid flash takes off his lovers mask as he gets up and puts a blindfold around his eyes "you'll see" he say chuckling to himself. Robin was confused but satisfied at the same time.

Kid flash gets to his little surprise location for their anniversary. He unfolds Robins blindfold and hides somewhere before Robin could open his eyes. "Umm Wally were did you go " he asked looking around until lights flashed on and he finds himself in his old circus. Wally comes up and greets his boyfriend like a guest coming into a restaurant. "Wally how .. how did you do this" he asks still looking at the people around him performing. "I had a little help" Wally points to the team shooting arrows and doing flips it was amazing Robin was shoked at all of this. "Hey guys" Artemis says as she walks up to Wally and Robin "wally I just ...i just" he starts to cry of joy and hugs his boyfriend with such embrace . Wally hugs back and picks up Robin and kisses his lips gently. Robin smiles as he is kissed on the lips "Happy anniversary Robin".

**I'm sorry if it's short more coming soon :)**


End file.
